The Truth Comes Out
by deep in the high
Summary: Complete! Sydney Bolton is married to Ryan Evans, but will they be able to live through the past horrors in a courthouse? Will this young family survive the tiring battle for custody, or will it lose hope and give up? Sequel to Feud.
1. Sakura Girl

Hey guys! Welcome to my sequel to Feud! You should read and review that one first. To those who have, enjoy!

_-__-_

Sydney Elizabeth Bolton sat contemplating her decision to wed. She was young, a mere nineteen years were hers, and she had a four-year-old daughter to care for. She knew that Douglas loved Ryan Evans, her fiancé, but she wondered if the cute little tot would be better in Foster Care. She played with the spectacular diamond on the silver band. It was a little loose, but still perfect, and she loved it, as she loved Ryan.

Doug had been through five day cares in two weeks, a new day care as soon as she was punished for her genetically mischievous behavior. It came from Syd, not her biological father, a shadowy figure that came at her after school one day. The only thing Sydney knew was that is wasn't the man charged. Daniel had a sandy blond hair color, while Syd's naturally red hair was dyed brown. The probability of her extracting a brunette from her body was highly unlikely, and she knew her attacker had chocolate-colored hair, that was quite close to the coffee hair of Douglas Nell.

The shrill bell pierced the campus of the collage she attended in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sydney gathered her _Physics_ books and quickly made her way towards the day care her daughter was attending. "Mummy!" Douglas's sad cry caused Sydney to run up the few steps and inside to the class. "Mummy!" The toddler wailed again as Sydney enveloped her in her arms. "I want home." The three year old whimpered.

"I do to, but what happened."

"Teacher yell." The upset child yelled.

"Honey, Why did teacher yell?"

"'Cause hate me." Sternly, Sydney stood and told her child unhappily.

"Nobody hates you. If she yelled, you must have done something. What did you do?"

"I hit giwl." The tot crossed her arms and Sydney lifted her, face unhappy.

"We do not hit, we use words, Douglas Nell Bolton. What have I told you about hitting?"

"Don't 'member." Was the reply. Sydney sighed.

"We never use our fists or feet, however mad we get. Understand?"

"Yes. I have hug?"

"Yes, you may." Sydney told the child as Doug put her arms around Sydney's neck. "Don't hurt anyone again. Do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Umm…. yes! I no hit more." The youth told her mom.

"Good, let's go home."

"'Kay."

——

"…And they all lived happily ever after. The End." Sydney finished.

"Mummy?" The coffee haired girl asked.

"Yes, Doug?"

"Will we live happy ever after?"

"Of course, sweetheart! What on Earth made you think otherwise?"

"I have no daddy, Sarah and Mallowy have daddies."

"Daddy is reading his newspaper in the Living Room, and we are getting married in three months. Don't worry, nothing will change that fact."

"Sarah's family changed their minds."

"We are not Sarah's family." Sydney said firmly. "Sarah's parents must have had huge issues or not tried to solve their problems. Me and dad don't have problems."

"Neither did Sarah's pawents."

——

"Hey."

"Hey." Ryan repeated.

"So." Sydney started casually. "Worked late again?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have more than one syllable?"

"Work was fine."

"Ryan, you weren't there. Douglas got in trouble again and…and you were at the big company sitting in your desk telling someone to take your calls! I need some space, just…just take care of her for an hour, or is that to long?" Sydney's accusations erupted like a volcano as she grabbed her apartment keys and headed out the door into the black of Balsa Street.

"Sydney—" The door slammed and Ryan went in to watch Douglas. "Hey little girl. What's the matter?"

"You and mummy fight, daddy. I scared."

"Honey…I'm scared too, but you know, mom loves me very much, and we are getting married in a few months, and you're the flower girl!"

"Mummy calls me the Sakura Girl." Sydney's daughter informed her step-father-to-be.

"Do you know what Sakura means in Japanese?" Douglas shook her head, shoulder length hair waving slightly. "Cherry Blossom."

"I cherry blossom?"

"Yes, you're my little Cherry Blossom, and I will marry your mom. Okay?"

"Yay!" Sydney had chosen that moment to reappear in the doorway, tears building in her eyes and she walked in, jeans frosty and cold.

"Hey, my little Sakura." The nickname was accepted and Douglas wiped away the tear with a small hand.

"Don't cry mummy." She begged, tears falling from her eyes.

"Douglas, I'm not crying. I'm happy." Douglas cocked her head and pouted. "Honey, they're tears…of joy. I'm getting married, my Cherry Blossom, and you're my Sakura Girl."

"I'm sorry, Syd. I should have answered, but I was in an important meeting. Sorry, I should have notified you and the nursery. Silly me." Ryan explained and embraced her.

"I forgive you, Ryan. Sleep tight, my Sakura. Don't let the bed bugs bite." The small girl giggled and her mother kissed her forehead, pulling up the duvet. "Three months, Ryan. I'll be Mrs. Ryan Evans in three months, and Douglas will be Ms. Douglas Nell Bolton-Evans." Sydney exclaimed as they made their way to their bed.

——

Yay! First chapter done! That was one event, people. I have 29 planned. I won't be updating as frequently. Sorry, but I love you! Thank you. And I hope that my beautiful appreciated reviewers review.


	2. Kids

--

"Mm…" Sydney smiled against Ryan's lips. "Morning honey."

"Hey, Syd. I'm taking the day off, so that we can spend more time with Douglas."

"Sure, but first, we should talk—"

"Mummy!" Douglas cried in happiness as she ran into the room. "G'morning mummy!"

"Douglas, can I talk to daddy for a minute?" Sydney asked the small daughter, pulling gently at a disheveled lock. The tot scuffed her feet on the floor as she exited the room upon her mom's wish. "Ryan, do you want more?"

"More what, Sydney? Kids? Of course."

"If we have more, can we adopt? There are so many poor children without homes, and I want them to have a family." Sydney explained as she watched her daughter pacing in front of the half-open door. Ryan nodded and went to lift Douglas up. He carried her onto the bed and kissed her cheek affectionately. Sydney cupped Douglas's face and kissed her forehead as Douglas leaned into her mother's arms, her head resting against Sydney's chest. "Hey, my Sakura," She greeted.

"Hi, mummy! I Sakura!"

"Ryan… what about school for her. Nobody will include her because she was named after…" She lowered her voice. "Because she has a masculine name."

"Then that's their problem. Syd, it's her name." He replied, beginning to tickle the youngest girl in the room.

"Daddy!" The girl shrieked. "Top it!" Ryan ceased his action at Douglas Nell's request and embraced her and his fiancé. "I love mummy, daddy."

"I know." Sydney whispered and pulled away, Douglas clinging to her tank top. "Come on, Doug, let's get you dressed." She lifted the light four year old and they entered her room. "How about this dress?" Sydney asked, holding up an orange sundress that would fall to just below Douglas's knees.

"'Kay." She helped Doug out of her pajamas and into her dress, and Ryan emerged, taking Douglas's hand and letting Sydney go change. She selected a red Tee and flowing black skirt that fell to mid-calve. She put on black shoes with a small heel and opened the door so she was enabled to exit the white-carpeted room. Taking Douglas's hand, she opened the door and gave Ryan the keys. Opening the door, Sydney helped Douglas buckle her seatbelt and got in the front after turning on 'Cinderella' for Douglas.

"Ryan?"

"What, Syd?" He responded and started the car.

"I want more, really badly. But I want to wait until after the wedding." Sydney stated sadly.

"I understand, Sydney. I want more too, but after the wedding would be better. And does it matter if they have cancer, or dwarfism, or anything?"

"Dwarfism, no, cancer, maybe, missing body parts, yes it matters. I want children with all their body parts." Sydney told him, eyes filling with the salty liquid. "I want to help homeless kids. Abused, dwarfs, patients, I love them all."

"Sydney, how about three kids at the most?"

"For now, that is acceptable." Ryan pulled over at the nearby park and took out the key, helped Doug out so she could run and play, and locked the doors. Him and Sydney walked to the bench to watch Doug and started their discussion again. "I want to start filling out paperwork and have it all sorted by the time of our wedding. I want another as soon as possible."

"One condition—it's a boy."

"Deal." They shook hands like associates would and Ryan's cell-phone started to beep.

"I'm sorry, Syd, but—"

"Go, Ryan, they need you." Sydney's voice cracked as Ryan answered.

"Hello? Yes sir…yes…yes sir, I understand, sir…of course…I'm with my fiancé and her daughter…yes? Yes, sir…of course, I will—…yes. Yes sir, okay, and when—I will sir, five minutes…okay. Good-bye." He hung up the technology and turned to Syd. "I have to go, my boss, the head of the firm, he wants a meeting. My old boss, that said I could have today off, he was fired, well, actually, died. They hired the new guy in my placement. I was going to move up, but I didn't have enough experience. I'm sorry, Syd."

"I understand. I'll take Doug home, you go; it's important." Syd brushed it off, a smile. "Come back when it's over."

"Twenty minutes," Ryan promised.

——

"When daddy home?" Doug asked Sydney.

"Soon, sweetheart. You'll see him tomorrow." Sydney assured her and turned off the light.

"I'm home, Syd!" Ryan shouted, Sydney shooting out of the room.

"Ryan!" She hissed. "Doug is in bed!"

"Sorry." He apologized, his voice flat. "Boss—"

"Is a jerk!" Sydney intervened loudly.

"Sydney, I'm sorry, he yelled at me for being late! One week and I'm the president of the company, and work from ten to four. I promise—"

"Promise what? You promised you'd be home, Ryan!" Sydney hollered. "I can't trust you anymore!"

"Syd…" Ryan complained like a three year old at a candy store. "I said sorry, and I promise I won't be late again!"

"Whatever, I'm going to class, I switched to night class." Sydney informed him.

"Wait." Ryan stopped her and she looked up expectantly. He bent and tenderly touched his lips to hers. "I love you, and want to marry you."

"I love you too, and I think we should get married sooner, in the back yard of your house, it's so pretty, and I want to marry you. But only after we get the paperwork, and start filling it out after we wed."

"Deal." He bent and kissed her again, more passionately, and they continued their actions, Syd stopping only to lock the door.

——

The next morning Sydney pulled the blankets up to cover her chest and gently kicked Ryan underneath the blankets. His eyes shot open against the pillow, sitting up. "Sydney!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"We can take Doug to school and go to the adoption agency." Sydney informed him, and smiled at the prospect of a new child. Ryan agreed sleepily and got dressed after taking a shower. He woke Doug up and helped her dress as Sydney clothed herself and started breakfast.

"Bacon eggs!" Sydney squealed as she was placed in her chair. "I love bacon eggs!"

"So do I." Ryan told her, giving Sydney a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy no comes home yesterday." Doug's eyes had tears forming in them. "Daddy, you said play all day. You lie!" The four year old accused.

"I had to go talk to my teacher." Ryan explained in terms he knew the tot understood.

"Your teach mean?"

"Sort of." Ryan gave her a plate and took one for himself, settling between Sydney and Douglas. Douglas had succeeded in making a large mess by the seven-thirty, and Sydney ushered her out to the car while Ryan put stuff in the dishwasher, and hurriedly followed. He got in the driver's seat and sped towards the playschool. Sydney took Doug in and returned moments later, and they drove to Adoption Hall in quiet. They arrived, parked and entered the double doors. "Hi." Ryan said to the receptionist.

"My name is Nancy, how can I help?"

"Me and my fiancé, we are going to adopt a child after we wed. Is it possible—"

"If," Sydney interrupted, "we could have met a child just before the wedding, and take them home after?"

"I'll get Mrs. McJordan." The secretary pushed a button and a black lady appeared from a hall.

"Yes Nancy?"

"These prospective parents have questions concerning adoption."

"Follow me. My name is Sonya. Ask away."

"Would it be possible to have everything ready, but take the child home after the wedding?"

"Possibly, It depends on the state of the child."

"Are the children here emotionally or physically different?"

"A select few. Would you like paperwork?"

"Yes, we would, and when is the soonest we can know what child we are adopting?" Ryan asked.

"A month. Paperwork at Adoption Hall is not a lot, and we have them adopted soon."

"That's wonderful." Sydney remarked, eyeing the woman. "May we see the children for a moment?"

"After the paperwork, here." The woman passed Sydney two large stacks of forms, one for her and one for Ryan. "Come back when your done."


	3. Thomas and Isabelle

For the next couple of days, Ryan and Sydney poured over the paperwork, answering questions like, 'Will you accept any child, even if they have autism dwarfism or cancer?'. Sydney had skipped class to spend time with Doug and fill out the documents. Ryan took his to work every day, and eventually, every 't' was crossed and the 'i's were dotted. After dropping Doug off at playschool, they drove in another silence to Adoption Hall, to hand in their forms, and see if they could adopt.

"Hi, Sonya, we have the forms."

"Please give them to Nancy, she will run them through the server for matches to your specific forms. Then, they will be narrowed down more, and match both forms specific answers. It should take about twenty minutes. Please wait in the foyer." The young couple did as they were told and waited. The minutes ticked by slowly and surely. "Mr. Evans, Ms. Bolton, we have results."

Sydney shot up, eyes wide as she hurried to the woman. "Yes?"

"Two children, one five, and a one-year-old. They are male and female. The boy is perfectly healthy, but the girl has a short issue. She is altitude troubled." Sonya laughed

"May we see them?"

"Nancy?" Sonya commanded. "Where are midget and five?" Sydney's mouth opened in shock at the rudeness.

"Five is in punishment, and midget is cleaning the bathroom." Ryan opened is eyes wide at the response.

"Get them." She spoke shakily and angrily. "Get my children, I want to take them home right _now." _Sydney demanded. Nancy and Sonya disappeared to get the toddler and infant, they emerged soon, the boy crying and the baby wet. "What are their names?"

"Five and midget. Rename them, they're not worth our time."

"Not worth your TIME?" Sydney shouted. "They're children, and they're coming with us this instant!" She turned to the boy. "What name do you want?" He removed his thumb from his mouth and spoke in a scared voice.

"Thomas. Sister Isabelle." He replaced his thumb and Sydney snatched Isabelle from Nancy. "Izzy." Thomas greeted her. "Hi Izzy." Ryan smiled and lifted the boy into the air, causing him to beam in delight.

"We are taking them." He informed Sonya and opened the door, letting Sydney out. "Want to go home?" He asked Thomas, who nodded his tearstained face.

"Home."

"Pick up Doug, Ryan." Sydney said as Nancy provided them with a car seat for Isabelle, and they loaded the Yukon. "Pick her up." She repeated as he started the car.

——

"Who you?" Doug asked Thomas curiously when they arrived at the apartment.

"Thomas. This Izzy."

"Honey, Thomas is your new brother, and Isabelle is your sister. Your not the oldest, Thomas is, sweetheart." This caused Doug to run to her bedroom in fury, screeching that she hated her mother and father. Ryan went after her and Sydney attempted to calm Thomas and Isabelle down.

"She heat me, you hate me!" Douglas screamed at her father.

"Douglas Nell Bolton-Evans! You go apologize!" Ryan matched her voice.

"No!"

"Douglas!" Ryan warned. "Don't you yell at me, I am your father, and you will listen. Your mom and I love you, and we love Thomas and Isabelle just as much. We can equally love you, Douglas!"

"No you can't. You never loved me!"

"Douglas Nell!" Sydney shouted. "Calm down, or none of us will be happy." She stormed in, lifting her onto the bed forcefully. "If I hear another word you will be not eating dinner!" The woman's face was red as she threatened her daughter. Douglas burst into fresh tears and screamed. Isabelle burst into tears and Sydney rocked the sensitive infant as Thomas, who was holding his new mother's hand walked over to Douglas and wrapped his arms around her. She looked confused for a moment and then hugged back. Sydney cooed to Isabelle, and sang songs of peace and serenity until she was quiet.

"I sorry, mommy." Douglas appeared by her side and hugged her as Sydney knelt.

"I think you owe an apology to Thomas, as well, little girl." Ryan told her, his face sad.

"I sorry Thomas. I not mad anymore." Doug told the boy with tears in his eyes.

"I know, Dougy." Thomas responded and embraced her again, Sydney smiling as Ryan put his arm around her. "Izzy sad?"

"No, Isabelle is happy." Sydney told him, watching his face of worry break into a smile. The telephone began to ring, waking Isabelle from her nap. Caller ID identified Troy as the disturbance. "Troy!" Sydney hissed as she rocked Isabelle. "You idiot!"

"What'd I do?" He asked, clueless.

"You woke up Isabelle!"

"Who is Isabelle?" Troy asked, his voice confused.

"We adopted her and her brother, Thomas. Isabelle is one, and Thomas is five. Isabelle has dwarfism and autism. They were hit at the adoption agency, we had to take them as soon as possible." Troy was informed.

"I can call back later, but…I have news."

"I'll get Ryan." The call paused as Sydney passed Ryan a phone. He entered the conversation.

"Hey Troy."

"Gabi and I have news. We are, well, pregnant!" Troy sounded excited, and Sydney exclaimed:

"Troy, that's excellent!"

"Congratulations."

"You guys, I'll call back later, you seem busy."

"Douglas, don't touch Isabelle's face!" Sydney burst out, and Troy said good-bye and hung up. "Douglas!" Sydney scolded. "Please don't touch you're sister's face!" Sydney requested, causing Doug to whimper. "I'm sorry, Doug," Sydney explained as she lifted the infant. "You're sister is a baby, and can get scared easily, and is really sensitive." Sydney told her middle child.

"Sorry, Izzy." Douglas told Isabelle, who smiled. "Look, mummy, she smiled!"

"She loves you, she has to." Sydney Smiled and hugged Thomas, giving Isabelle to Troy. She squirmed slightly, and Troy smiled at the undersized baby in his arms. "I think somebody made a stinky in their diaper." Sydney told Isabelle, and Troy helped Syd change it.

"Syd?" He asked. "Where is everyone going to sleep?"

"Let's get a realtor. We need more space, like a four bedroom two and a half bath will work, right?" Syd suggested. "Call someone, Syd. We need to move as soon as possible." That night, Doug stayed in her bed, they bought a crib for Isabelle, and Thomas got their bed. They slept on couches in the living room when Isabelle wasn't crying.

——

"I like this one, mummy!" Thomas blurted out as they entered the three-story house. "It big!"

"I like this one too," Ryan agreed, and Sydney nodded. "What do you think, Doug?"

"It pretty." She commented quietly as they entered the family room. Thomas wandered into one of the large dens and Sat on the couch.

"Mommy, I like here!" He exclaimed as Syd smiled and found him. She scooped him up and carried him to Ryan.

"How much?" She asked Gary, the realtor that was showing them around as Isabelle was passed to her.

"Two hundred fifty thousand."

"We'll take it, when can we move in?"

"As soon as possible." Gary told them as they ventured upstairs and into the bedroom that would be Isabelle and Doug's. 'How about seven days?"

"Okay." Syd agreed, thanking him and setting Doug on her bed. "Does it come furnished?"

"Well, the previous owners are giving you two beds, a dresser, a desk, all the appliances, and a computer." He answered quickly.

"Thank you, Gary." Ryan told him and led Thomas out of the house. Sydney carried Isabelle and held Doug's hand. When they arrived home they got boxes out of a closet and picked some up from a store. They wrapped up cups, loaded plates, and folded blankets as they prepared for the move. Ryan paid the former owners and the next Saturday the move began.

The hired a truck, and the larger pieces of furniture were loaded. They were able to put boxes in their van as they led the truck to the new house, and it unloaded one of many trips. They put stuff in the marked rooms, and by one o'clock they were finished moving stuff. Sydney was staying with Isabelle and Doug, helping them unpack, place stuff, and move make their bed.

"Mummy, we go back?"

"No, Doug. This is our new home, it that okay?" Douglas nodded and sat on her bed, Isabelle had learnt to stand and was using the rail of her crib for support as she observed the room.

Ryan was with Thomas in his room, they had chosen the blue bedroom for him, and had bought blue sheets and blankets for him. "Thomas, go find mom and tell her we are done." The boy ran off to his mother, and relayed the message.

"Thomas!" Doug cried out in happiness and they left to explore. Isabelle smiled at her siblings and opened her mouth, a barely audible noise escaping, Sydney didn't hear, she was opening a bag of clothes for Isabelle.

"Hey, stranger." She greeted Ryan as he ruffled Thomas's blonde hair. "How's Thomas's room?"

"Great? The girl's?"

"Not too great." Sydney gestured to the mess around her. "Can you help?"

"Sure." Ryan selected Douglas's clothes and put them in a drawer. Isabelle gurgled again and Sydney turned in amazement. The infant put her fingers in her mouth and watched her parents intently. "Wow." Ryan commented as they went back to work. "I hope she starts talking soon."

"Me too." Sydney agreed.

—That evening at supper—

"I like it here!" Thomas told the adults.

"Me too!" Douglas Nell chimed in. Isabelle just babbled her agreement quietly, inaudible. Sydney smiled at Ryan as she scooped Doug some potatos, Ryan cut Thomas's meat.

"I'm glad." Sydney replied and moved on to stir Isabelle's mash.

"Syd, I have to go to work, are you going to class?"

"No, I have responsibilities here, I'm dropping out, and that's okay, right?"

"Of course. Doug, why do you like the house?"

"I don't know, it happy, and family." Thomas nodded as Sydney brushed hair from the petite infant's face.

"That is a wonderful description, sweetie." Sydney praised and fed a spoonful to Isabelle.

"I!" The baby managed to get out, and she groped at the hand with her spoon.

"Good job, Isabelle!" Sydney coughed, Ryan smiling. "Honey, keep talking.

"I!" Sydney passed the spoon to the now speaking infant and broke into a grin. Douglas and Thomas gave each other a high-five and Ryan praised his new daughter as she shakily brought the spoon to her mouth, barely any of her mash on it. "Mm!" She cried, frustrated. Sydney took the utensil back and helped her eat until the girl refused to open her mouth. Sydney then sat down and began her dinner of roast, potatos and cooked vegetables.

"Mummy!" Doug shouted, as there was a banging on the door. Sydney stood and made her way to the door, brown hair curled and in place, she called,

"Who is it?"

"I want my daughter." The man demanded.


	4. Dutch?

_Hey guys! I'm back, and with reviews! Thank you so much guys! I can't reply, I want to update fast, but I want to say thank you, and wonderful reviews, please, I'm fine with hits, a review is icing on the cake. Twist in this chapter._

——

Sydney grabbed Thomas and Douglas's arms roughly and dragged them upstairs, only stopping to lock the deadbolt on the door. "Up!" She commanded, pushing them towards Isabelle and Douglas's room, Ryan following as she took Isabelle from his grasp. She had large tears in tawny eyes, her rich face stained in the wetness. "N…" She whispered, as Sydney locked the door to the room they were trapped in.

"Rust neer, Isabelle, zijn wij hier veilig. De mama en de Papa zullen hen niet ons laten kwetsen." Thomas whispered to his sister, earning an inquiring eye from Ryan.

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked, eyeing her eldest and only son. "English, Thomas." She told him, and he blinked tears away.

"Sorry, mummy, but it makes her better, and she understands it…"

"Thomas, deed schrikken ik. Waarom de mama omhoog sleept ons?" Isabelle tugged on his sleeve.

"De mama houdt ons brandkast, Izzy. Er is buiten een slechte jongen." Thomas informed the petite one-year-old. "My old mummy and daddy used to speak that way all time. Izzy and I pick it up, and when come here, pick English up. It Dutch…" He trailed off, his sentence broken by the shout:

"Sydney! Give me my daughter!" The fiancé of Ryan buried her face in Ryan's shirt and started to bawl. Douglas remained huddled in a corner, shaking in fear.

"Thomas, kan de slechte mens ons kwetsen? Ik houd van u, en wil niet u kwetste..." Isabelle's voice quivered as she inquired in her native language.

"Nr, zijn wij veilig, Isabelle, houden zij van ons teveel gekwetst op ons te letten." Thomas assured and hugged her as Sydney lifted her into her crib and singing her to a worried sleep. The threats the man shouted soon faded and Ryan watched him drive off in his black car, shaking a fist at the house.

"He is gone." Ryan told his family. Sydney suggested they all sleep in the room with everyone that night and went to get food and drinks, blankets, and pillows so they could all sleep comfortably, while Ryan asked Thomas about Dutch. "When did Isabelle start to talk?"

"When she was little, a lot of days. Mummy praised her, and forced me mesmerize date. June six."

"Great job, Thomas. Here comes mummy, okay?" Doug had fallen asleep and Ryan placed her in her bed, Sydney entering and setting up a spare bedspread for Thomas, and setting a blanket out for the parents. "Syd, Isabelle started to talk Dutch when she was 6 months old. Sydney froze, a shocked mask taking over her face.

"Six months!" She exclaimed in a hiss.

"We can talk in the morning, but I think you should get some rest, and I should too. I might get a promotion if the fill-in manager feels I've acquired the necessary skills." Sydney obliged, and settled into the covers, closing her eyes into a wary sleep.

——

She woke to an empty bed beside her, a sleeping Doug, and Isabelle talking to Thomas in a corner. "Mama!" She cried in relief, the word Sydney knew meant mother in Dutch escaping easily from her mouth. "Mama, zijn wij nu veilig?" She asked, Thomas translating.

"Are we safe now?"

"Yes, sweetheart, we are safe. Dad is at work, and we are going to eat breakfast, and spend time together. Okay?" Thomas translated to the girl, and she replied with an excited cry of:

"Ja!" Which Sydney understood was a yes.

——

_I am sorry it's a little short, but I wanted it up. So Thomas and Isabelle speak Dutch? Cool eh? I got translations from http://babelfish. so check it out if you want translations I got, just go Dutch…nah, your all intelligent. It was along the lines of 'Are we safe?' and 'Yes we are safe.'_


	5. Wedding Bells

_Hey guys! I'm back, and with one review…pitiful, yet a hit in the first ten minutes…_

_Thank you, AColdSky, but I have a plot, and many ideas. If you have a problem, don't read. I am including translations. I MADE A MISTAKE IN CHAPTER 3! ISABELLE DOES NOT HAVE DWARFISM OR AUTISM! _

——

They chose to go to the park. Sydney would push her growing daughter on the swing as Thomas and Douglas bounced a ball on the basketball court. It had been months since the incident, and Sydney had confessed the man's identity to Ryan. "Is there a problem?" Sydney approached the men that where making fun of Doug and Thomas.

"Yeah, these babies are using our court." The eldest, about thirteen answered.

"These children are mine." Sydney responded to the rude comment with ferocity. "I want you to allow them to continue with their fun. I don't want three screaming kids." Isabelle had fallen on the cement, and her knee was bleeding. Thomas approached her, and hugged her.

"Bent u o.k. Isabelle? De mama zal u thuis helpen. (1)" Thomas comforted her, and Douglas agreed. Thomas had taught her a few Dutch words, and Doug would practice as much as possible. "Leave!" He directed at the boys.

"Are you ready to go Syd?" The boys gaped at Ryan. He was the president of a computer company, recently promoted to replace the harsh former boss.

"Yes, Ryan. We can come back when these boys will permit our children to play. Besides," She responded. "I have our wedding to plan." The boy's let their jaws drop as Ryan lifted Isabelle and Sydney took Thomas and Douglas's hands. "Come on now." She told them, and led them towards the car, leaving the five boys in shock. They drove home, Sydney preparing a lunch of grilled cheese. Eating was silent at the meal; Isabelle's cries had turned to whimpers.

"Mummy, Izzy hurt." Thomas reminded her, causing her to get up and put a band-aid on the youngest child's knee.

"Thank you, Tommy." Isabelle whispered; her eyes back on her food.

"Welcome!" He replied brightly to the brownish-red haired child. They continued, forks heard clanking on the plates. "What now?" He asked.

"How about you go watch 'Beauty and the Beast'." Sydney suggested, and Ryan went to put it in the player. Ryan lifted Isabelle, who stumbled when she walked, and placed her on the big chair in the room, Thomas crawling onto the couch, Douglas following close behind. Ryan and Sydney settled themselves in the sitting room after cleaning the dishes.

"Their joy, Ryan." Sydney told him. "I love them so much, and I feel sorry for the other children at Adoption Hall."

"Syd, you have some kind of childcare degree, right?" Ryan asked, an idea popping into his head.

"Yeah…" Sydney looked at him strangely.

"So we could put away a little each month and buy it."

"No, Ryan. We can talk after the wedding, but we have to care for Isabelle, Douglas and Thomas, and pay bills, buy clothes. It's probably really expensive, and the kids are already a handful." Sydney protested in sadness. "I wish we could, but we can't."

"Then consider this: we have no connections with these children, besides step-father and adoptive mother and father. I want a child that ties you and me together." Ryan responded to the outburst calmly. The telephone rang and Sydney hurried to pick it up.

"Hello, Bolton-Evans residence." She told the caller.

"Hey Sydney, its Troy." Troy responded, and Sydney motioned for Ryan to join the conversation.

"Hey Troy, its Ryan." He told the boy.

"Hey Ryan. Gabi and I just got back from her first ultrasound. Guess what?"

"What?" Sydney asked.

"Triplets!" Troy's voice pierced her ear excitedly.

"That is amazing, Troy. Three kids!" Sydney told him.

"I know, right! Well, I have to go call Kelsi, and Jason, and everyone! Bye!" The line clicked dead and Isabelle crawled in carefully.

"I tired, Mama." She told Sydney, rubbing her eyes.

"Then let's get ready for bed, sweetheart. Ryan," She turned, "can you get Doug and Thomas for me. Just send Doug up, and tuck Thomas in please."

"Sure." Ryan left and Sydney lifted Isabelle up the stairs to place the one-and-a-half year old in her crib.

"I love." She whispered in her quiet voice, Sydney hearing with difficulty. Sydney smiled and nodded, praising her, and changing her into pajamas. Douglas arrived at the door, and Sydney lifted her.

"When wedding?" She asked her biological mother, and she answered:

"Three days, Douglas, my Sakura Girl." Sydney responded, and placed the changed girl under the covers.

—Wedding Day—

Sydney smiled. Everyone was reunited for the joining of her and Ryan. Everyone was beaming, and Sydney was simply glowing in her glory. Her dress was a stunning traditional white, and had a lovely embellishment of white across her torso. The bottom flowed out and away from her body in a floor length train, and the veil covered her beautiful features. Douglas wore a dress of satin that fell to mid calve, and white dress shoes. Everything was traditional. Thomas was chosen as the ring bearer, and Isabelle as the second flower girl. Her dress was identical to Douglas's. The bells chimed one, and Jack arrived at the door.

"I'm so proud." He told her, a smile spread across his face like peanut butter, and was glued there.

"Thank you, Daddy. Everything worked out." Sydney replied; a smile on her face as she retrieved her bouquet of orchids, lilies, and a few yellow roses. "Can we go?"

"Yes." Jack replied and held out his arm. Sydney took it and they walked down the aisle, the Sakura girls throwing cherry blossoms into the air. Sydney was beaming the whole way down. Douglas and Thomas had linked arms, Thomas then adding Isabelle to the chain. Thomas stood between the girls, his arms through theirs, still managing to hold the rings.

"We are gathered here to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony," The minister began. Sydney barely heard any of what he was saying. "Do you, Sydney Elizabeth Bolton, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, fofr richer of poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Sydney whispered.

"And do you, Ryan Timothy Evans, take this woman to be your lowfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." His voice rang around the air happily, bouncing into people's ears. They slipped on each other's rings, smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told Ryan. Ryan smiled and bent to kiss Sydney, who returned it with passion and love.

——

_Not my best, I know, but hey, they are married now. And I don't know what they say at weddings, so I made up the beginning hoping I got it right. _

_(1) Are you okay, Isabelle? Mommy will help you at home._


	6. Thank You and Babies?

_Hey guys! I'm back, and with a couple reviews…and please, please, give me some CRITISISM! People, I want to improve. Oh, and I am working on a new story, Outgrowing Personality. I won't be updating as frequently. And Disfigurement is gone, because of lack of REVIEWS._

————————————————————————————————————————

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Sydney told her close friends and family as the chatter died down. "I would like to switch the attention to my children right now, Thomas Jordan Evans, Douglas Nell Evans, and Isabelle Lena Evans. We adopted Thomas and Isabelle, and I gave birth to Douglas four and a half years ago."

"Yes. Sydney and I would like you to meet our children, who are a huge chunk of our lives. Sydney wanted to adopt, because of all the children without parents and needing homes." Ryan bit his lip, and Sydney smiled at him. "We came to them at Adoption Hall, and urge you to adopt. They were nameless, hungry, and very thin, malnourished. They had awful nicknames, like Midget and Five. The workers are cruel, my one year old was cleaning a bathroom, and another has probably replaced her."

"We don't want children hurting themselves, or turning to crime because of the condition of their childhood. If you have a child, do not abort it, you are killing a human being." With that said Kelsi patted her stomach and looked nervously at her boyfriend of five years. "It is one heart stopped, and more limbs that will never move. Please, if you are going to get pregnant, consider your life after, and think about if you are ready for babies, toddlers, and children."

Ryan nodded and spoke the final words of the speech. "My bride and I were blessed to have our loved ones, children and close friends here. We thank you all for coming, and appreciate your attentiveness for our speech." Everyone turned and spoke to one another, Jason and Kelsi approaching.

"Syd, can we talk?" Kelsi asked. Sydney said yes and followed Kelsi and Jason to a corner. "When you first learned you were pregnant with Doug, what was your first thought?"

"I thought, 'Oh my God, kill me now.'" Sydney replied with a laugh. "I'm glad I kept her, though. Why?"

"I'm pregnant with Jason's." Jason glanced down at his shoes, and Sydney's mouth fell open. "I don't know what happened. Well, we should go, it's Baby's bedtime. Bye Syd."

"B…bye." Sydney stuttered out, and went to rejoin Ryan, who greeted her with a kiss. "Kelsi is pregnant…" She told him, and he looked at her in disbelief. "That is what I thought," She said.

"Mummy, I tired." Isabella tugged at her skirt.

"We should go, Ryan." Sydney informed him and they saw it was empty except for Troy and Gabriella. The approached the couple and said good-bye, and that it was past the kids' bedtime. The departed for the home.

————————————————————————————————————————

_There. Short and sweet and my reasoning and Kelsi and Jason. I need ideas please. R&R_


	7. He Hurted Me!

_Thank you for reading, but reviews are good too._

Sydney admired the gorgeous wedding ring on her finger. It had a silver band, and one diamond, a perfect diamond, to her. Surrounding the one diamond where lots of little diamonds, and the rocks glinted in the light. She glanced at her husband, who was brushing his teeth in the adjoining bathroom. She smiled at him, and he waved and rinsed his mouth. Ryan walked into the room and lay down onto the bed, smiling also. He looked at the ring, and took her hand, gently kissing her, which turned into more.

The next morning How to Touch a Girl came on the radio and woke Sydney and Ryan. There hands were still laced together and Isabelle crying was the only thing that separated them. "Mummy, meanie hurt!" She exclaimed as Sydney lifted her and saw a deep cut on her back that had not been bandaged. She helped Ryan clean it and wrap a bandage around it, take Isabelle back to her room to help her dress, and setting her on the bed. Ryan departed to help Thomas as Sydney shook Douglas awake.

"Mummy, scary came hour ago! He yelled and threat, and cut Isabelle!" She screamed, and flung herself at Sydney. "He…he said he was daddy, and that Danny should not be in jail, he said he come for me and you, and Ryan just wanted you for something…babies!" Douglas whimpered. Sydney pulled her head to her chest and talked to the girls.

"He is your daddy, but he didn't want you, so he left. Ryan is your step-daddy because he is my husband, and he isn't your real daddy. We call him daddy because he wants you and loves you. Understand, Isabelle, Douglas?"

"Yes." They spoke in unison. "Mummy, he says he want us, and take us." Douglas told her.

"He won't get you." Sydney informed her sternly, and went to get Ryan. "Ryan, he came." She bit her lip and he came in with a clothed Thomas, who went to talk to his siblings.

Ryan gave his cell-phone. "Call the police." He ordered, and Sydney dialed.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"I'm Sydney Bolton, now Evans, and I have information on the Bolton rape." She told the woman.

"That case has been closed. The culprit was Daniel Jacobs, and he is currently in prison."

"They have the wrong person. The real rapist is Jonathon Roberts, and he lived at 12345-67 avenue four years ago. I live at 98765-43 avenue, and want to talk to the police—"

"I'm sorry, the case was closed, and cannot be reopened. Now, if it were a custody case, I could dispatch a car to your location, and have you talk to them about opening a new case, and letting Mr. Jacobs free."

"Yes, please. Thank you." Sydney hung up and soon officers Michaels and Robinson were settled in the living room. "Thank you, the kids are at pre-school, except Thomas, who is in Kindergarten. He recently turned six. We adopted him and Isabelle."

"Is this your husband?"

"Yes, I'm Ryan Evans, her new husband. We married yesterday after a one-and-a-half year engagement."

"If your children can identify Mr. Roberts we can put him in prison for breaking and entering, child abuse, and threatening. We can take a DNA sample from him and Douglas and Mr. Jacobs and determine the real father, and possibly put him in jail and Mr. Jacobs out of his cell."

"Thank you, sir. Please get him."

"We will certainly try. But he will try for custody, out of experience."

"We will be ready. I have to pick up the kids, Ryan will answer questions if you have anymore." Ryan nodded and Sydney grabbed the keys off the table and left, only to return to see a nurse with the officers.

"Mr. Evans, I want to tell you that the victim rarely wins. The accused has a great case ready, and has robbed places so they can pay for a great lawyer. You might not win."

"I understand, Officer, but I would do anything for Thomas, Douglas, and little Isabelle." Sydney walked into the room with the children about ten minutes later, and Michaels took Isabelle and Sydney aside. Robertson left to go get the resident of 12345-67 avenue.

"Isabelle, my name is Jeff." He told her, as if he was her best friend. "I'm here to help you. I want you to tell me who hurt you, and what he looked like."

"He was big, thin man! Hij was eng en lang, als Papa. Hij kwam binnen en hief me op. Dan sneed hij mijn rug! Hij had zwart haar en groene ogen, en een litteken op zijn wang! Thomas, was hij zo eng! Hij zei de Papa geen Papa was, en dat hij ons haatte, en ging onze nieuwe Papa zijn, en wij zouden nooit Mama opnieuw zien! Hij was slijtage bruine laag en zwarte handschoen. Jeans en geen glas." She broke out and hugged her mom, who called Thomas over, and Isabelle repeated herself.

"She says that He was scary and tall, like Daddy. He came in and lifted me. Then he cut my back! He had black hair and green eyes, and a scar on his cheek! Thomas, he was so scary! He said Daddy wasn't Daddy, and that he hated us, and was going to be our new Daddy, and we would never see Mommy again! He was wear brown coat and black glove. Jeans and no glasses." Thomas translated and hugged his mother.

"Isabelle, sweetheart, would you be able to tell me who he was if I showed you a man?"

"Yes." Robertson reentered and dragged in a man, who swore as Sydney while Isabelle grabbed her adoptive mother's shirt and shrieked. "That him!"

_Its kinda short, and I apologize for not updating. I have great ideas, guys. But, please review with critiques. _


	8. Prince

_Thank you for reading, but reviews are good too._

_Randomly Smurfy, Jonathon Roberts raped Sydney on her way home from a party, and she had been dating Daniel at the time, so she used him. Jonathon threatened her life, so she couldn't say it was him._

The man stood in rage at the door, hands handcuffed by silver loops around his large wrists. His face had an expression of threatening and his eyes gleamed in temper. His white shirt was covered in grease, and his jeans were ripped. His once-black shoes were covered in dust and dirt. "That's him, mommy!" Douglas and Isabelle shouted in fright. Sydney buried her head in Ryan's blue tee, letting tears fall from her eyes. Ryan embraced her comfortingly, protectively.

"Mummy!" Isabelle screamed. "Ik ben doen schrikken! Maak hem weggaan, Mama!" The trembling one-year olds hands clearly told Sydney the translation of her Dutch. Sydney rubbed her back as she knelt down and embraced her daughter lovingly.

"That is Jonathon. Please, I want him in prison." Sydney cried. Tears gauged rivers in her cheeks as she sobbed. "He is Doug's dad. I want him gone!" The police took blood samples from Sydney, Ryan, Douglas, and Thomas and Isabelle. They took DNA from Robert, and led him away, telling him he would spend his night in prison awaiting the arrival of the results.

The next morning Sydney answered the door to greet officer Michaels. "Robertson is sick." He informed her, and she let him into her house, asking him the results. "Roberts is the father of Douglas Nell, Isabelle Lena, and Thomas Jordan. You are the biological mother of Douglas Nell. Ryan Evans is connected by marriage, but no biological attachment exists. Isabelle is the younger sister of Thomas and Douglas.

"Thomas, Douglas and Isabelle are all _related_?" Sydney gasped and let her mouth fall open. Ryan came in and the officer repeated his words. "Does he want custody?"

"Yes." The answer horrified Sydney. "The case was too late to reopen and defeat Mr. Roberts, but his night for breaking and entering was covered. There was no evidence he hurt a child of yours. He is suing for full custody of Douglas Nell and Isabelle Lena."

"Thomas?" Sydney inquired softly. Michaels shook his head.

"He wants two girls to…"

"I understand. Ryan!" Sydney called. "Ryan!" The man who had exited stuck his head in and looked at her. "Custody. Hire a lawyer."

"How good?"

"A damn good one, Ryan."

————————————————Break point———————————————

Soon they had hired Ella, the best lawyer in town. Trials progressed immediately in the custody issue of Isabelle. Isabelle was at the stand, and Ella was asking her questions about her life.

The woman's brown suit was professional, and her hair tied back in a ponytail. Her hands rested on her lap as she addressed the young girl kindly. "Hello, Isabelle. My name is Ella, and I was wondering if it would be alright is I asked you a few questions." Isabelle nodded her head. "Do you go to school?"

"Ms. Kalona teaches us about flowers and nature!" She exclaimed.

"Who takes you to school?"

"Papa and Mama. Mostly Mama though, she doesn't work like Papa." She giggled and imitated Sydney. "He brings home the bacon!"

"Do you know this man?"

"He came to my room and cut me in the middle of the night. See?" The child turned and lifted her shirt so the court could see her bandaged back.

"That looks like it hurts. If you could have a Mom and a dad, who would you choose?"

"Mama and Papa!" Ella took her hand and helped her down and over to her mom.

Fifteen minutes passed. Twenty minutes passed. The judge entered. "Custody of Isabelle Lena Evans goes to her adoptive parents Ryan and Sydney Bolton. Custody of Douglas Nell Bolton-Evans is split between Ryan and Sydney Evans and Jonathon Roberts. Jonathon will have her over the weekends, and the Evans's will have her over the week." The judge banged his mallet and the court filled out.

"Its Saturday, I want my daughter." The man shouted at Sydney, who clung to Douglas. "Give her to me so I can take care of her," He spoke nastily.

"No, she is mine." Sydney responded, firmly, and pulled the judge aside. "Judge Marrow, please, my daughter is the most precious thing in the world to me, and this man raped me. I don't trust him with my only biological connection to Thomas and Isabelle, my other two children." Sydney wiped away a tear and she begged the judge. "Please, rethink you're decision."

"Judge, this won't work." Ryan broke in. " I got a job offer, and I want to accept it, but it is in Australia. It is too expensive to fly out every weekend." He explained, and Sydney looked at him, shocked.

"Please," She turned back, indicating her daughter. "Douglas Nell is an Evans, not a Roberts."

"Fine. The custody of Douglas Nell Bolton-Evans will belong to her mother and father, Sydney Evans and Jonathon Roberts. Work it out among yourselves."

"I get her!" Sydney told him sternly and firmly, lifting Isabelle, taking Douglas's hand, and walking away. "Douglas, if you see that mean man again, run." Sydney told her, and dragged her towards the car. "He will hurt you." She informed her children, and Ryan started to drive.

"Syd, I want one more." He told her quietly after Sydney turned on Snow White.

"Another child?"

"Yes. A connection to this family, I want one more. I feel like an outsider with you and the kids being related in a way, I want a child to feel welcome." He explained, and Sydney leant over to whisper into his ear.

"As you wish, sir."

The next morning, Sydney took a pregnancy test, only to find it positive. She sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating the decision of having one more child. It had been Ryan's wish to be connected, and she wanted it as much as him, but she wanted to know if she was ready. Ryan entered in his jeans and tee shirt. "It's positive." She informed him.

Ryan looked at her and walked over, embraced her, and kissed her cheeks and lips. "Sydney, are you happy, because it doesn't seem like it." Ryan told her and she looked him in the eye.

"Ryan, I'm not sure I'm ready to get fat again. I like my clothes." Ryan chuckled and helped her out the door to see her children and tell them the news. "Isabelle, Thomas, Douglas, sweetheart. Me and you're father have news." She took Ryan aside. "If I give birth, we get a dog."

"Me and you're mother are going to give you another brother or sister."

"And a dog." Sydney reminded him. "In fact, we were just about to go pick him or her out. She lifted Isabelle and took Thomas's hand, leaving Douglas and Ryan together. The drove to the pet shop, the kids talking and giggling excitedly, Isabelle and Thomas conversing in Dutch, Douglas picking out words she knew, and learning new ones. The stopped and entered the shop, instantly draw to different dogs. Sydney smiled, and Ryan went in after taking her hand. "Thomas, Isabelle, Douglas." She called. "What dog do you want?" They talked some simple Dutch so Doug would understand and Isabelle took Sydney's hand.

"This one!" She pointed to a black and white Canadian Eskimo Dog, or a type of Husky. The helper came over to them and started talking about its temperament, so they would know.

"This male dog has been here for a year, and nobody likes him, or even looks at him. He love people, and can be excited easily. He is gentle, and unnamed. This breed is rather rare."

Ryan and Sydney whispered to each other and then nodded. "We think that our kids should choose the dog of their choice, and this is it. What do you want to name him, you guys?"

They talked a little more and Thomas started, "Prince!" He exclaimed, and the dog that had been let out of his little cage barked and came up to them. They giggled, and laughed merrily, Thomas saying, "We want Prince to come home with us!" He exclaimed, and hugged the dog. "Please!"

"Yes."

————————————————Break—————————————————

_It sucked, please give me ideas and criticism. I am begging here. _


	9. Granddad is what?

_Hey guys! I'm back, and with a couple reviews…and please, please, give me some CRITISISM! People, I want to improve. _

_Smurfy – Jonathon Roberts is Doug's dad, Officer Robertson is a policeman. Understand? I should have used better names. Their life is hectic._

————————————————————————————————————————————————

They took Prince home after paying for him and his necessities. The car ride was filled with joyful laughs and barks of happiness. "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy," The kids said as they ran inside to find a ball.

"No playing catch in the house!" Sydney shouted after them, and they took the ball outside. "Ryan," She started. "Should we wait until the birth to find out the gender?"

"Yes," He said immediately. "I think that it would be more exciting that way."

"Then we have to pick names fir little girls or little boys, and schedule a doctor appointment! Ryan, I'm going to be a mom again!" She exclaimed, a glint of excitement in her eyes. Ryan grinned at her enthusiasm and hugged her. "Ryan, I want a little boy, so Thomas can have a little brother."

"I agree, but we get what we get, Syd." Ryan reminded her as they made their way to the window. They watched as Prince chased after the rolling ball with the three kids calling him and running with him. Sydney walked to the back door and called out to the kids to come inside. The one-year-old Prince came bounding after them, his black and white fur dull.

"Do you guys think Prince needs a bath?" Sydney asked the kids, who nodded eagerly. "I think so. Prince is dirty." They led the dog into the bathroom and filled the large tub full of water. They soaked rags in water and dog shampoo and when Prince was wet they got his fur all soapy. Then the family of five rinsed him off and dried his body. Ryan helped the three little children brush his thick fur as Sydney went to start supper. She heard giggles coming from the bathroom, and happy words of praise to the dog. Sydney smiled; she had a family, and it was going to gain one more member in a short nine months.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Sydney woke up and turned over to find a note replacing Ryan. She looked at the paper and read the note hurriedly as Prince emerged from the hallway and jumped onto the bed.

_Syd,_

_I'm sorry, but something came up at the company, and I have to go in a day early. Tell Thomas I'll take him to a ball game some other time. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell the kids I love them. Say hi to Prince. I love you,_

_Ryan_

Sydney frowned and got up, put on her robe, and went to wake the kids up. She checked the calendar and went to wake Thomas up for his optometrist opointment. "Girls, time to get up," She called into the girls room, and shook Douglas awake. "Wake up Isabelle," She told the girl, and went to Thomas's room. "Sleepy head, you have to go to the Eye Doctor today." She told him as she lift up his semi-awake form. She ruffled his hair as she set him down. "Thomas, you're dad is sorry, but he had to go to work today. Can he take you to a game next Sunday?"

"Okay! I just want to spend time with Daddy." He told his mother and she told him to dress. Sydney went to start the eggs she was making for breakfast. She set the table and when the three kids appeared with Prince she poured his bowl full of dog food. He settled down to his breakfast as the kids and Sydney started eating theirs. They brushed their teeth and Sydney, Douglas, and Isabelle got dressed, Sydney helped Thomas put on his socks, they brushed their hair, and went to the optometrist. Thomas didn't need glasses.

They got home and started watching the Bernstein Bears until their was a knock on the door. Sydney opened it to reveal a white-haired woman with many wrinkles on her face.

"Sydney-Elizabeth, you're Granddad is…" The woman let a few tears fall from her peacock blue eyes. "Granddad is dead!"

————————————————————————————————————————————————

_Lots of stress can't be good for Baby. Please criticize, please._


	10. Death

Hello. Thank you, and I apologize, Siggystar, for the poor translation AltaVista gave 

_Smurfy – I like Bernstein Bears too, I watched yesterday!_

_I have no rights to HSM the characters, or Miss me – but let me go. Thank you. I also have zero rights to 'Miss me, but let me go' at the end of the chapter. I actually, only own unrecognizable characters. _

"Gran!"

"Grandmamma! Darling, he left me money and Ms Monty Montenegro everything else! I'm rich, but without a home, memories, a bed!"

"Grandmamma, don't worry, you can stay here for a few days, until you get back on you're feet." Sydney assured the elderly woman as they entered. "Ryan is happy to help you until you can buy a house."

"Ryan is you're boyfriend?" Sydney giggled and shook her head.

"As of a few days ago, I am Mrs. Ryan Evans. We got married, and I didn't know how to contact you, Grandmamma. Daddy had no number." Sydney beamed. "He's at work, he's picking up the kids in about five minutes. They'll be home in a half hour." Sydney smiled as she led her Grandmamma into the kitchen so she could sit down. "Troy's married too, to um…Gabriella." Sydney looked at the ground and Her Grandmamma looked at her.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah. Gabriella met him at the ski lodge. They sang there, and then, they fell in love. They have no children; Gabriella refuses to lose her virginity. Do you think she loves him, Gran?"

"I don't know, Sydney-Elizabeth." She was too tired and sad to remember the title Grandmamma was the one she insisted on using. "Did she say I do without thinking? Does she love the family?" Sydney thought for a moment.

"Well, she had to think for a second before saying yes to Troy's proposal and the wedding, and Dad never got along…Gran, do you think that means she doesn't love him?"

"I don't know, Sydney-Elizabeth, and call me Grandmamma."

"Syd, me and the kids are home early! They want to see Prince." Ryan shouted from the door. Sydney rushed to greet him and the three little children. "Hey, Ryan, my Grandmother is here. Doug, Thomas, Isabelle, you're great grandmother is here. Call her Gran, okay?"

"Kay," They said and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Gran," Douglas said and sat at the table. Thomas settled down at the table too.

"Isabelle, haast!" Thomas called and Lauren, their great grandmother smiled. "Hi Gran," He smiled at her.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton. You must be Sydney's grandma. I'm Ryan, her husband." He shook her hand and took Sydney aside. "We have to tell her you're pregnant, Sydney." He hissed.

"Fine," She turned. "Grandmamma, there is something you should know…I'm…pregnant."

"That is excellent, Sydney-Elizabeth!" She exclaimed. "When is my other Great-grandchild due?"

"March." Sydney beamed and her hand settled on her stomach. Ryan kissed her cheek and Sydney looked down, her green gave averted. "You'll stay, then?"

"Yes." Her mood was downcast again, and the heavy feeling of torn heart returned to linger in Sydney's chest. She swallowed, and let a few tears leak from her eyes as Ryan pulled her to his chest.

"Syd, we can get through this." He promise, and kissed her cheek.

"Mommy?" Isabelle asked gently. "I love you."

_When I come to the end of the road  
And the sun has set for me,  
I want no tears or gloom-filled room  
Why cry for a Soul set free?  
Miss me a little - but not too long,  
And not with your head bowed low  
Remember the love that we all shared,  
Miss me - but let me go._

_For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone  
It's all part of the Masters's plan  
A step on the road to home.  
When you are lonely and sick of the heart  
See family and friends we know  
Take time to heal, tho' we must part  
Miss me - but let me go._


	11. You Named Me Boy!

_Hello, and without further ado, I present Chapter whatever it is of The Truth Comes Out!_

Chapter 10, I believe…

"Ryan, a job offer?" Sydney asked angrily later that night when Grandmamma was settled in the den. "In Australia?" She hissed in the dimly lit room. "We can't leave Grandmamma in this state!"

"Sydney, please, just give it some thought." Ryan begged as Sydney pulled back the heavy covers. "Syd, I just want what is best for us and the kids."

"I'm pretty sure that the baby that is inside of me doesn't like stress, Ryan! That's what it is getting right now!" Sydney exclaimed and sat down, the bed shaking under her weight. "Ryan, I grew up here. I haven't been outside of Albuquerque. When Troy, Mom and Dad went to the ski lodge I wasn't allowed to go. I love it here."

"Sydney, I understand you're scared about the idea of moving across the world, but I don't want that idiot coming for Doug or Isabelle."

"Ryan, please." Sydney swatted his hand away from her waist where her had moved it and walked over to the dresser in the room. "We just bought this house, Ry. Can't the move wait until the kids are all here on Earth and older?"

"Sydney, I love you, and I would do anything for you, but the kids need to be away from that…that monster."

"He won't come for them until they are older, like I was." Sydney retaliated. "Please, Ryan. A few years." Sydney's green eyes begged the older parent and he looked away from the almost crying teen. "Will the position still be open?"

"They want me bad. They would fire the assistant manager for me. I guess we can stay for a while, Syd. I'll email them tomorrow."

"Ryan, thank you so much. I love you." Sydney smiled weakly as Ryan rubbed her stomach.

"I love you—both of you."

--------------

Sydney's eyes flickered open to meet light pouring in the window. She stood tiredly and grabbed her bathrobe. "Ryan, Grandmamma said we weren't invited to the funeral. She said Ms. Montenegro was in charge and didn't want his ex there."

"I know Syd." Ryan greeted her in the kitchen as she sat down between Grandmamma and Douglas. "Doug, no Dutch at the table, please."

"But I get really good, Daddy!"

"Yes, Doug. Don't forget, Syd. Doug has a birthday coming up."

"Me too!" Sydney whined and laughed at Ryan's mock empathy.

"Do you want a birthday party, Sydney?"

"Yes." Sydney pouted. "I do want a birthday."

"Too bad, grow up." Grandmamma intervened and Ryan sat down opposite of Sydney. "Sydney-Elizabeth, I feel as if I am intruding on you're home. Please, Sydney, let me know if I am a burden." The strongly accented voice told her Granddaughter.

"Okay, Gran. I will, don't worry though. Granddad just passed away, so you should be with family. Why don't you stay with me, Ryan, and the kids for a while, and then when you think you're ready, you can find a condo or somewhere and me and Ryan will help you pay."

"No, Sydney-Elizabeth. I will pay. Granddad left me with all of his riches." The telephone rang and Sydney stood to answer the call.

"Hello. Evans residence."

"Hey, Sydney. It's Gabriella. Troy is taking me to this fabulous restaurant tonight. I think he is just doing it so he can be a daddy. I'm not ready to be pregnant and a mom. I have a life too, you know. Troy just doesn't understand. I have work. You wouldn't understand, you stay home with Douglas Nell. What a pathetic name. Who on Earth would give a girl a boy name? I mean, really. What girl wants to grow up with that burden?"

"Gabriella, that is nice, but my Grandmamma is here and I want to visit while I have to chance." Sydney interrupted her sister in law.

"Oh." Gabriella's voice dropped and Sydney could hear Troy in the background.

"Can I talk to Troy for a minute?" Gabriella scowled and her husbands voice replaced hers.

"Hey Sydney. How are you?"

"Troy, can you come over?" Sydney asked, her voice catching in her throat and cracking.

"Sure, I'll just get Gabi."

"No, Troy. She isn't concerned in this matter. Granddad died a few days ago, and I think you should be here to support Gran."

"Doesn't she prefer Grandmamma?"

"Yes, Troy." Sydney answered firmly. "Now, I want to talk to you about something right now." Sydney made her way from the kitchen to the den on the other side of the house. "I don't think Gabriella loves you, Troy. What girl wouldn't want to be a mother?"

"Gabi just wants to have me to herself."

"Troy!" Sydney exclaimed. "She doesn't. Follow her tomorrow. I bet she doesn't work."

"Sydney, it isn't you're concern!" Troy shouted and the line went dead. Sydney sighed and went back to the table to eat. "Ryan, I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Okay, Sydney. Mrs. Bolton, would you like to go with her?"

"Sure." Lauren replied and swallowed another bite of her eggs. "I would love too, Ryan. And please, call me Grandmamma."

"Sorry. Kids, are you ready for preschool?"

"Yes, daddy." They spoke in unison. Douglas hopped off the chair and bounced to the living room.

---------------------

"Ryan!" Sydney shouted when the door clicked open. "Ryan!" She called again and ran towards her husband. "Hey guys. How was school?"

"Fine." Douglas replied, her voice low. "I got made fun of."

"Why, Doug? You didn't do anything wrong I hope."

"It all you're fault. You named me boy!"


	12. I saw Dead Man!

_Hello, and without further ado, I present Chapter whatever it is of The Truth Comes Out!_

Chapter 12, I believe…

"What?" Sydney exclaimed the query, her green eyes focused on the four-year-old. "Honey, you're name is special. You were named after Grandfather, I told you that. I told you that Grandfather's name was unique, and you were lucky to be named after him. Douglas is a beautiful name."

"No! Sage says Douglas boy name, and laughed at me! She said I not girl, Mommy!" Douglas screamed in fury and sadness. Sydney scrambled to think of a reply.

"Honey, you are a girl." Ryan comforted the hysterical toddler, saving the dismayed Sydney. "The family loves you the way you are. If those girls don't like you at school, then that is their problem, and their loss."

"Thanks daddy." Douglas smiled and hugged Ryan, suddenly cheerful. He wrapped his arms around her in return and knelt to kiss the top of her head. "I won't listen to them again. I love you guys." Douglas told them kindly and moved to hug her mother.

"We love you, Doug." Sydney told the girl and ruffled her long, straight hair. "We always will." Sydney stated and the children all ran inside. "I love you, Ryan, Gran." She said before she scampered away after the two Dutch children.

"I love you, Syd." Ryan replied as they followed the rest of the family into the home. "But Sydney, speaking of names, we have to name our little one."

"It's a girl." Sydney stated confidently.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mother's intuition, Ry. It's a girl."

"I like Sophia."

"No, Ryan." Sydney rolled her eyes and patted his back encouragingly as they sat down on a soft couch in the spacious living room. "Sophie. Its a much prettier name, and I think that Sophia makes her sound like a girly girl."

"What if she is a girly girl?"

"Ryan, its better to be safe," Sydney informed his gently. "Sophie."

"Sophie…if it is a boy his name is Ty." Ryan told her stubbornly and Sydney laughed at his determination.

"Okay." Sydney sighed as she agreed to the compromise. "It's a girl, though, Ryan."

Six months later… … … 

Sydney was seven months along. Her stomach was very swollen and she wasn't allowed to help around the house. Ryan had declined the Australian job offer, saying that his family wasn't ready for the sudden change. "Please, Ryan. One sandwich isn't going to do me any harm!" Sydney begged as her loving husband shook his head. "Please!" Sydney exclaimed as her eyes widened. Sydney felt a wave of pain run over her abdomen as Ryan raced to the closet for Sydney's bag at her command. He helped his wife to the car and drove quickly to the hospital.

Afterwards… …

"Congratulations, Mrs. Evans. You are now the proud owner of a little girl. Would you like to hold her?" Sydney nodded and the doctor passed her the bundle of green and Sydney cradled the infant.

"Told you it was a girl, Ryan." Ryan rolled his eyes and took the baby. "Sophie." Sydney told him triumphantly.

"Sophie Jaime Evans." Ryan confirmed, adding in a middle name he chose. Sydney beamed at the little girl and turned to her devoted husband.

"I love you, Ryan, but no more kids. Or dogs. Ryan, what if Sophie is allergic to Prince?"

"She won't be." Ryan assured Sydney as Doug came in followed by Isabelle and Thomas. "Hey guys, want to meet you're new sister?"

"Yes!" They said and rushed over to Ryan to peer into the little face. The nurse came in and gently took the wheezing baby and exited only to return a moment later.

"You're child is premature and is having difficulty breathing, Mrs. Evans." The nurse informed the five. "She will be kept here until she is a little older, probably a week. You will be discharged tomorrow night. Mr. Evans, you can stay, the children can also stay. Please enjoy yourselves." The brunette left and Sydney looked at her husband weakly.

"A week, Ry." She told him wearily. "A week until our baby comes home. Sophie Jaime Evans." Sydney smiled as she said the name. "Douglas, Isabelle, and Thomas's sister." Sydney laughed. "That's our family, Doug. No more, I promise." Doug smiled and Thomas reached for Sydney's hand.

"I love baby." Douglas said and Sydney gently ruffled her hair.

"Her name is Sophie. Sophie Jaime."

The next week… …

It was the day Sophie Jaime Evans would be welcomed home. Sydney beamed as she picked up her bundle of joy from the hospital and lifted the infant. The sun peeked over the horizon as Sydney and Ryan loaded the infant into the car and started home. They arrived soon, and took the baby upstairs.

"Welcome home, Sophie!" Doug exclaimed when they entered the guest bedroom that was now Sophie's. "I love you." Sydney smiled at her daughters and sat on the rocking chair.

"Sophie, I love you," She whispered and began to rock back and forth. "Ryan, can you get Izzy and Thomas?" Ryan nodded and left as Doug sat on the ground in front of Sophie and Sydney.

"Will you tell as story, Mommy?" Sydney nodded and looked down at the lightly sleeping baby.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl named Ally. Now Ally was a special girl, she was a princess. One day, Prince Fred came and met Ally. They fell in a sweet love and rode away together on Fred's horse. They lived Happily Ever After, Doug."

"Will that happen to me?" Sydney nodded.

"Maybe if you're really good, it will." Douglas smiled as touched Sophie's arm. "Do you want to hold her?" Sydney asked and Doug nodded. Sydney stood so Doug could sit in the chair. "Remember to support the head and back," She said as she placed Sophie in Doug's small arms.

"I doing it!" Doug exclaimed as Sophie began to wail. "What happen?"

"She is probably hungry, Doug." Grandmamma said as she entered.

"Hey Gran."

"Hello, Sydney. I thank you for helping me find my condo. I love it." The woman spoke and took the girl as Sydney sat down to feed her. "I see I have another great-granddaughter at home."

"Yes, you do. Her name is Sophie. I think we told you before, Gran."

"Yes." The old woman replied. "Troy and Gabriella are here. Gabriella said she wanted a peanut butter sandwich for Troy and a low fat ceaser salad for herself." Sydney cursed the woman under her breath.

"Gran, I would, but Sophie just came home and isn't settled yet. Can you tell her to make it herself?" Sydney asked, her voice stressed into kindness for her sister-in-law.

"Of course, Sydney. I am happy for you and Ryan."

"We love you, Gran. So do the kids; especially the kids. You're like a second mother to them, and they admire you so much. I don't know what we would do without you." Sydney stood and rocked the half asleep infant.

"I know. I can take care of Sophie while you tell Troy and his wife you won't make their sandwiches." Sydney passed the week old infant to Douglas's great-grandmother and went downstairs into the spacious living room.

"Gabriella, I have a newborn in this house!" She shouted at the twenty-one year old. "I cannot make you a low fat salad, or a peanut butter sandwich!" Sydney had exploded with no intension of stopping. "You can leave, Gabriella. Now." Sydney said and pointed to the door. "Get out, and take you're lying ass with you. You're not pregnant; you are still a virgin. Troy is a gullible idiot, I, however, am not." Gabriella stood, speechless, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Troy sat petrified on the brownish black couch. A wail was heard from the den and Sydney rushed to Isabelle.

"What is wrong, sweetie?" She asked soothingly.

"I scared, mommy!" She screamed and buried her face in Sydney's blue shirt before exclaiming loudly and clearly in her accented voice: "I saw dead man!"


	13. I Love You

_Hello, people, my lovely readers and some reviewers. I have a sequel idea in mind, but I want to wait until summer to post it. This is almost complete, this and then probably the epilogue. This will be somewhat short, so yeah, Chapter 13, guys. _

"Ryan, come here right now!" Sydney screamed at her husband. He ran downstairs and into the den to see Sydney angrily turning off the blaring television. "You left CSI on, again!" She shouted. "You are an idiot, Ryan Evans!" Sydney continued as Troy appeared at the door and looked in at his sister and brother-in-law.

"Sorry, Syd. I forgot…"

"Again." Sydney said crossly and walked away.

"Sydney," Ryan protested. "Come on, Sydney, I didn't mean it, I swear." Sydney turned to her husband and let a ghost of a smile appear on her full lips. She walked back and hugged Ryan. "I love you, Syd." Ryan whispered in her ear and turned off the television after changing the channel. "Hey, Isabelle. You know that the dead man was acting dead, but was really alive, right?"

"Werkelijk?" The two year old asked in the comfortable language.

"Yes, Isabelle," Ryan said to the girl, understanding the gist of what his daughter had said. "Come on, Izzy. Let's go play with Thomas, Douglas, and Sophie. Take a nap, Syd." He said to the nineteen year old. "You deserve it. I'll take them to the park." Sydney nodded and went upstairs as Ryan turned to the children that had gathered by his legs. "What month were you guys born in?"

"Ryan, are you home?" Sydney called into the bedrooms of the house. She peeked into Thomas's room and then into Sophie and Isabelle's room. They had moved Doug out and into the guest room of the four bedroom spacious house. She ventured down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a note was on the table with a deep red box on the corner of it. Sydney lifted the long paper and read to herself in a whisper. _"Syd,_ _I hope that you like this, it is mother's day soon, and I thought you should get you're gift a little in advance because you're nineteen with four children. Most people don't have three kids, and you like four. I know you only wanted three, but I think that we compromised. Sydney, I love you, and so do the kids. I hope you enjoy you're gift." _The note ended and Sydney opened the box carefully to reveal a gorgeous ring with six stones across it. A note fell from the box and Sydney opened it, hoping for an explanation of the different stones in the breathtaking ring. _The first stone represents Doug, born on July 2, 2003, a ruby. The second stone represents me, born on September 21, 1986, a Sapphire. Third is Thomas, born April 30, 2002, an emerald, and fourth is Isabelle, born July 1, 2005, a ruby. Sophie is the fifth stone, born May 5, 2007, an emerald, and last but not least is you, my bride, born October 19, 1988, an opal._

Sydney smiled weakly and slid the spectacular ring onto her finger, the silver band beside her yellow wedding ring. She whispered a few kind words under her breath and let a glassy tear of joy fall from her eye. She sat down on the wooden chair beside her and admired the ring. "Hey Syd." Ryan said as he and the kids came in, and the twenty-one year old passed Sophie to her mother. "Like it?" He asked and Sydney just looked at him.

"Of course I do, Ry." She told him and he sat beside her with Isabelle in his lap, Doug and Thomas sitting beside their parents. "I love you guys."

"That's silly mommy." Douglas told her. "You don't need to tell us, we already know." Thomas and Isabelle nodded their agreement and Sophie reached up to Sydney's hair and tugged weakly on a strand, as if saying, 'ya, you don't need to tell us.' Sydney glanced around the table at her family, knowing that it was complete, and that she loved them all.

_This was the end, guys. I hope you liked Learning to Live: The Truth Comes Out, and there is another on the way, I love these characters, but it will be in the future, when they are all in school, and older, much older. I just want to thank my reviewers, especially my readers that reviewed. I love you all because the hits I saw inspired me, and I love it, forever and always I love hits. I want to dedicate this to one reviewer in particular, Randomly Smurfy, because she tried to help me improve. That is it for this story; expect the next one up soon, guy. You rule. _

_-PT-_


End file.
